Precious
"That's your pet?!" : ―Sid to Granny Precious was a whale that a ground sloth named Granny had kept as a pet. Biography A massive whale, Precious was the pet of a ground sloth dubbed Granny, though Granny's family thought her senile for mentioning Precious: indeed, Granny's family, namely Marshall, expressed that she was crazy for talking about her "dead pet". Precious was alive and in the oceans, where the whale grew to an enormous size. Early Life : "Mom, Granny's talking about her dead pet again." : ―Marshall to his mother about Granny's pet. At some point in her life, a ground sloth named Granny adopted Precious as a pet, though her family didn't remember that Precious was still alive and thought her senile for mentioning Precious: indeed, Granny's family, namely her grandson Marshall, expressed that she was so crazy for talking about her "dead pet". Precious was alive and in the oceans, where the whale grew to an enormous size. Finding Granny : "Hey lady, have you seen Precious? '' If you mean the imaginary or perhaps deceased pet that you keep searching for: no. I haven't."'' : ―Granny and Diego on Precious' whereabouts. Granny had found her grandson Sid and his own herd, among them a mammoth named Manny and a Saber-Tooth Tiger named Diego: the four mammals were pushed out to sea aboard an ice floe once the continents divided. Granny, once out at sea, called out often for Precious, to the dismay of the others, who believed Precious was either imaginary or long gone. Granny, regardless, kept her eye out towards the waters, later pushing the group's entire food supply, consisting of fruits, off the iceberg ship they sailed on into the waters: unseen by the others, Precious sucked the fruits down under the surface. Escaping from Pirates : "Precious, set your flippers 45 degrees north: Granny's done runnin'." : ―Granny commanding Precious. Granny and Sid, were confronted aboard an iceberg ship called the Sweet Revenge near the ocean by a pair of animals that took it upon themselves to be pirates, Granny called Precious, who rose up out of the water, frightening the pirates off. Precious then opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, sticking Granny on it, who giggled at seeing her pet again. Precious then used her blowhole to blast most of the pirates with water, pushing them overboard and removing them for the fight. After the pirates were defeated, Precious helped the the mammals who had lost their homes when the continent broke up to find a new place to live, pushing the chunk of ice they were using as a ship. When her job was done, Precious bid Granny farewell, giving her a friendly spray from her blowhole. Appearance and Traits Large, even for a whale, Precious was immense and the beloved pet of Granny, who was always seen throwing food into the ocean when she was near it, so that Precious might eat. Precious was loyal to Granny, so much that Granny could step inside the whale's mouth and commandeer her like a ship. Precious' huge size was perhaps her more distinguishable trait. Her mouth, which was lined with rows of giant teeth, was large enough to accommodate an animal the size of a mammoth. Precious could also use her blowhole to blast jets of water to knock away any threats. Appearances * Ice Age: Continental Drift (First appearance) * Ice Age: Landscape Damage Behind the Scenes * Precious was initially intended to be a giant squid, but was changed to be a whale later in production. Category:Characters Category:Ice Age characters